


The Perfect Date

by Ettraxx1985



Series: Rainbow K Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: The day of Lena and Kara's first official date. Kara goes about her day all the while trying to come up with the perfect date idea.  Lena struggles with a villain of her own and work while trying to show kara how much she means to her. This story take place in my universe beginning with Kryptonite Variations on a Theme.





	The Perfect Date

PERFECT FIRST DATE

***

Kara awoke to the early morning light streaming through her bedroom windows, every ray invigorating her body, and charging her with strength. Her mind races with thoughts on her upcoming day and more importantly with her upcoming evening. She races through her morning routine and prepares for her day at work, a meeting with Snapper, a lunch with Alex and Maggie, and a few interviews for her latest story. Then Kara stops, realizing she has her entire day planned out, but not her date tonight. It’s her and Lena’s first date and she has no plan.

It’s Lena, the woman she loves, the closest friend she has, the woman who saved her numerous times since they met. The two have declared their love for one another and have spent entire nights together, but they have not had a real date. Tonight is that real first date, and Kara has no idea what they are going to do. As she heads out of her apartment to work, she begins to list off every idea she can come up with. All the way to work she shakes her head, nothing is sounding right to her, either she went there with Mon-El, or it just sounded cheap.

***

Lena Luthor awoke this morning, just before the sun rose. She often wakes before the sun as she often works longer and harder than most others especially since she began to spearhead the repairs to National City following the Daxamite’s attempted invasion. This morning however, she awoke early due to her excitement over her and Kara’s date that night. She has been looking forward to the date all week, and not even her meeting with Morgan Edge this morning can destroy her hope. 

She slowly and deliberately prepares for her day, all the while smiling at the thought of an expensive and private dinner with the bubbly blonde. She exercised the same as any day, perhaps pushing herself a little harder than normal. She showered relishing in the relaxing warmth cascading over her body, and relaxing her lightly aching muscles. She prepares a breakfast for one, primarily consisting of fruit. She sets out, her smile never faltering, and a near spring in her step.

***

Kara was bored out of her mind by Snapper’s morning meeting. Perhaps this was due to the lack of her usual breakfast, having a morning robbery to stop, or perhaps it was the dread and anticipation of tonight. She gets berated once due to her distracted nature, but recovers well enough. Snapper might threaten her but she knows he is just as intrigued with her look in to Intergang. After Snapper’s meeting she meets with James, and awkwardly talk of Kara and Lena’s evening plans. 

“So, tonight is mine and Lena’s first real date, saving each other from death and destruction notwithstanding.” Kara is talking quicker than normal as her nerves are showing. “I need a special date it needs to be perfect for her.”

“Kara, you don’t need to try hard to make things special. You are special, and I’m sure that is what she wants in your date.” James stands from behind his desk, and slowly approaches Kara. Despite his own conflicting emotion for Kara over the past two years, James is still supportive of his friend.

“But, she means so much to me. I have to make this count.” Kara places her hand on James’s shoulder, and he pulls her into a hug. She hugs back, before breaking the Hug as she hears an alarm a few blocks away. “Sorry James I hear a call for Supergirl.”

“Go get em kid.” James just smiles as Kara rushes from the office and off on her latest act of heroics.

***

As she enters the L-Corp offices, she is quickly flanked by her assistant Jess and employee Samantha Arias. Jess informing her that Mr. Edged is already awaiting her in the meeting room. Sam is informing her of numerous projects which need her approval. Lena gives Sam the authority to make these kinds of decisions on her behalf, until her business with Edge is concluded. Stopping before the board room to deal with Edge, Lena prepares herself for the protracted battle. She enters steeling her gaze and masking her passion for the awaiting evening.

Edge is alone for this meeting, his lawyer previously accompanying him to every meeting absent. His face is also upturned in a self assured sneer, with a briefcase on the desk in the open. His slime seems to ooze from every pore, and his misogynistic aura permeates the room. Lena takes the surprises in strike showing no discernable reaction. As she places her files and folders on the table and greets her ‘guest’, he stops her before her prepared remarks.

“Lena, doll, this whole thing is ridiculous.” He opens his briefcase, and presents her with a manila envelope. “You know what I want, and what you want is of no consequence. Before my lawyer arrives, this is for you, and there is more to come.” Sliding it across the table, Edge is more full of himself than before.

Lena showing no sign of surprise, takes the offered envelop and opens it, revealing a photograph. Looking upon the photograph, it is of her, outside of her apartment, late at night, from an unnatural angle. It is an unassuming picture of her entering the building. She easily hides her anger at this failed attempt at blackmail. She already saw through Edge’s bluff, If he had anything to hold over her he wouldn’t be able to hide his hand. Lena tosses the folder back to edge and smirks, silently calling his bluff. As Edge’s sneer breaks his smug expression, his anger begins bubbling to the surface. 

Edge’s lawyer Kaminski, enters the office, apologizing for his tardiness only to Lena. Edge returns the envelope to his case and the meeting begins in earnest. Lena had intended the meeting to end before lunch, yet through Edge’s machinations the meeting takes most of the day. Lena finally enters her office to see Sam behind her desk going through the various papers. Lena notes how well Sam seems to fit behind the desk. Lena and Sam go over the remaining papers for the remainder of the afternoon. 

***

“Look little Danvers, no date is ever gonna be perfect.” Announces Maggie Sawyer, as she Kara and Alex walk along the street heading for their lunch. “I can’t tell you how many times I was on a perfectly planned date only for everything to fall apart.” 

Kara’s face was awash with anguish over this news. Her concerns over having a date worthy of her perfect girlfriend only growing. “What am I going to do? I can’t use any of my old dating ideas, I don’t want her to think about dates I had with Mon-El or James.”

“Kara, just choose something that will make both of you happy. Don’t try to impress with the location or the meal itself. Just be yourself and make it comfortable.” Alex replied in her usual attempt to reassure her kid sister.

“Thanks Alex.” She is grateful for her sisters attempt, but it still doesn’t help her with her decision. Instead the three turn their attentions to their lunch, and the stops they need to make in compiling Alex and Maggie’s wedding register. Alex using her best attempt at Kara’s pouty face, is finally able to convince the others to get pizza for lunch, and they spend nearly an hour shopping around, before all must finally return to work. Alex and Maggie passionately kiss as they separate, and Kara’s has a moment of jealousy over the two, steeling her resolve to make tonight perfect.

***

Lena locks her office door from inside. Having ushered Sam home early to be with her daughter, Lena takes the opportunity to complete her personal business for the day. She accesses her personal computer and checks on the progress of her deep server search program. It has progressed slowly, but surely. Lena is despondent at how long this deep search is taking. She knew that Lex had become paranoid, but even she was unaware of the severity of his paranoia and meticulous plans. She sits back in her chair and contemplates what she might find hidden within the corporate servers.

Returning her attention to the night ahead of her, Lena smiles and her heart skips. She chooses to make the following phone call personally instead of going through Jess. She takes her office phone and calls up the most expensive restaurant in town. Sending a considerable amount of time jawing with the exceedingly snooty concierge, she is forced to prove who she is in order to reserve a table for the night. In the end she decides that it would have been easier and cheaper to just buy the restaurant out right. But just seeing the smile upon Kara’s face would make all of this work worthwhile.

***

Following Kara’s interviews, and a great deal of investigation on her own, she finishes her notes and sets her plans in to motion. She leaves work and takes off into the sky flying at incredible speeds. She makes her way across the country and lands in Metropolis, in a back alley. She swiftly set off to get her special gift. Thanks to Lena’s stories and Kara’s nearly perfect recall, she finds her destination with ease. After several minutes she once more sets to the skies and races across the country and returns to her apartment in order to change for their dinner. Despite her incredible speed, Kara nearly makes herself late searching for the best dress she owns.

Lena knocks on Kara’s door with her own gift in hand. Her own suit having been changed three times after work in a search for her most flattering one, Lena’s current look hides her own nerves. She is swiftly greeted by the beautiful blond, and as both smile brightly, Lena enters the apartment and both exchange gifts. Lena hands over a bouquet of flowers with a golden and diamond bracelet wrapped around them. Lena opens a bag, revealing two hand full’s of chocolate covered peanuts with white chocolate stripes. Her favorite candies from her childhood, and the receipt inside revealing they are in fact from her favorite candy store as well.

Lena looks upon Kara in amazement and the blond thinks a twinge of sorrow. Suddenly Kara thinks she made a mistake, but Lena leans in and kisses her with a fiery passion. Kara responds and the two embrace for some time before parting their lips, and holding one another.

“As much as I would love to stay here and keep this going, we do have a date to get to.” Replies Lena smirking at the blond.

“You know I was told that no date can be perfect, and I was afraid that I would ruin our date tonight, but we don’t have to go out. We can always stay here and eat in?”

“As much as I love that idea, I had something else in mind.” Replies Lena, with a shine in her eyes.

***

Kara was lead to an expensive looking and quite extravagant restaurant. Lena leads her inside and the well dressed host takes them to a private area overlooking the street from the second floor. The table is surrounded on two sides by flowers matching Kara’s bouquet, with the staircase being the only way to or from the table. Lena has a bottle of wine already chilling at the table, before they sit. When the waiter arrives, Lena orders an appetizer and Kara is amazed at the menu, only being roused from it by the words ‘pot stickers’. 

As the dinner continues Lena and Kara talk and share a great deal. Kara shares her apprehension over their date and how perfect she wanted to make it, finally concluding that it was never about the where or the what, but it will always be a perfect date if it is with Lena, Lena practically cries at this statement. Lena regales Kara with her tale of boardroom warfare against the sleazy Morgan Edge. Despite the banal aspects of a boardroom discussion, Kara is enraptured with the tale; practically hanging on Lena’s every word. As the tale concludes, she absently mentions that she was forced to skip lunch, and Kara lightly slaps her arm. She even goes so far as to scold her for missing a meal. Lena giggles to herself at Kara’s mothering, finding it quite cute. As they await their desert, they lean in for a kiss before spotting a flashing from across the street as a man photographs the couple.

Kara is momentarily distracted, by the camera, and Lena apologizes, noting that with their relationship and with Lena’s public position it was only a matter of time before they attracted such attention. Kara initially frowns at the thought, but then perked up as she has a brilliant idea. They will simply have to have one night a month like this, and the rest can be far more intimate events at one apartment or the other. Sharing this revelation as she holds closely on to Lena’s hand, she smiles and lightly strokes the back of her hand. Lena smiles back and agrees to her terms. Once more they share a passionate kiss, before the deserts have arrived. They eat their deserts in relative silence smiling all the while. 

Finishing their desert in quiet bliss, Kara was on cloud nine, and she could hear Lena’s heart speed when she once more lightly stroked her hand. As the two left the restaurant hand in hand, they were swamped by more paparazzi than Kara could have expected. Flashing lights surrounded the two and Kara nearly stumbled at the surprise. The two are quick to evade the flashing lights and incessant questions, fleeing to Lena’s waiting car. Once within the car, they set off for Kara’s apartment building. 

***

Once more awakening in the early morning light, Kara stands and embraces the sunlight. Standing and absorbing the sun’s rays she smiles brighter than ever before. Having a few extra minutes this morning, she strolls to her television and turns it on to see what news the day has to offer. In only a moment her heart stops for a brief moment, as she sees herself and Lena on the screen gazing deeply in to one another’s eyes on their date the night before. Suddenly her phone rings a distinct tone one that brings dread and joy to the Kryptonian. She moves to the phone, and draws it to her ear, speaking only two words.

“Hello Eliza.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea while writing my first story here, but i couldn't make it fit with the theme of that story so i made it its own short story. This story takes place within a week of Chapter 3. This is not going to be the last of these, and i will probably flesh it out later. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
